


Raven's Asanagi Halloween II - Domestication Advent

by Tas_tan



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: /ss/, Choking, F/M, Fat Ass, Harapan, Insemination, Large Cock, Shota, Sweat, cockshock, disinterested fuck, musk, slutwear, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: Raven and some kid she did community service with go out trick-or-treating dressed up as characters from Asanagi doujinshi. To earn extra candy, the kid devises a 'scare' routine based on the content of these doujinshi guaranteed to scare homeowners and trick-or-treaters alike.It's not so much of a routine as it is him making her walk around with choke marks on her neck and abusing her uterus until she squirts all over herself/fucking her to the point of apparent brain-damage, but it's the thought that counts.
Relationships: Raven/Some Kid
Kudos: 42





	Raven's Asanagi Halloween II - Domestication Advent

_“Gooooooood Evening, Jump City! This is Gregg Mays from channel 27 bringing you another live report on your city at its finest!”_

_“With only hours to go until the beginning of Halloween festivities, I’ve stepped away from the downtown core to get a look at how the residents of our fair city and their little ghouls and goblins are getting ready from the evening.”_

_“As you can see behind me, virtually every house in the neighborhood is gearing up for what’s certain to be a massive influx of trick-or-treaters in the next few hours. Some of the setups are more extravagant than others, but for children looking for candy, it’s really all the same shit at the end of the day, right?”_

_“…”_

_“Ah, here we go. Excuse me, do you own this property, sir?”_

_“Yes, yes, I’d be perfectly happy to “get the fuck off your property”. Before that, though, can I get a quick comment from you how you’re getting ready for Halloween this year?”_

_“Thank you, I appreciate it.”_

_“Alright! To my left is a resident of Delier Street and the owner of the house you see behind us. Can you let the viewers at home know how you’ve geared up for Halloween this year?”_

_“Sure, fine. We did the whole pumpkins on the door step thing, I stretched some pillow stuffing across those fucking bushes my wife got to look like cobwebs, and I hung up a skeleton on the door. It’s the same shit every year, man.”_

_“Why the fuck are you even reporting this?”_

_“Wow! Now that sounds spoooooooky. Sounds like the kids are going to love it.”_

_“Whatever, faggot.”_

_“Anyway! As a homeowner, do you ever have any concerns about the festivities escalating beyond the norm? Trick-or-treating is very ‘in style’ nowadays, and young adults have taken to using the night as an excuse to get up to all sorts of mischief. Do you take any sort of extra precautions throughout the night, or is that sort of thing uncommon in this neighborhood?”_

_“Look man, I said I’d answer one question if you’d get the fuck off my property afterwards. Since apparently you won’t fuck off, I’ll answer this way: even if that kind of thing does happen in this neighborhood, I don’t care. I’m just trying to give some kids some candy; I’m not the neighborhood watch, bro. Snitch ass, nigga.”_

_“Speaking of, you’re one to talk about mischief. I turned on channel 27 this summer and you know what the fuck I saw? I saw Starfire FUCK—”_

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPEEEEEEP*_

**_‘We are now experiencing technical difficulties. Please standby for the broadcast to resume.’_ **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_“H-Hahaaaa and we’re baaaaaack. Sorry about that; the broadcast connection has been on some shit recently, I don’t know.”_

_“Anyway, that was a great interview, wasn’t it? Let’s see if we can have a word with anyone else in the neighborhood…”_

_  
Hi Ma’am? Yes, excuse me, can I have a minute of your time?”_

_“Ma’am? Ma’am why are you running away?”_

_“You’re calling the cops?”_

_“Oh…”_

_“Fuck this, bail. Bail, bail, bail.”_

_“Get back to the truck, Dalaun! Oh, fuck, I forgot. Cut the fucking broadcast feed! Just fucking—_

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPEEEEEEP*_

_-_

**DELIER STREET, JUMP CITY—8PM**

On Halloween night, the tranquil darkness that envelopes Jump City’s suburbia past sundown is replaced by a mixture of orange light and squeaky excitement. Borne from the myriad of Halloween decorations installed from house to house and the mirth of countless costumed trick-or-treaters respectively, their prevalence tempts those who live there to regard this night as a second day. Supplied the light, energy, and excitement required to validate such a conclusion, homeowners and trick-or-treaters alike remain active well into the early morning as a result.

Elongation notwithstanding, the ‘peak’ of this second day remains precisely where one might imagine it to be. From approximately 8pm to the fringes of 11, the streets of the region are filled to the brim with costumed children in search of candy, and adult escorts intent on creating safe and memorable experiences for their charges.

Delier street is no exception to this circumstance. While home to a pair of particularly unusual residents, its sidewalks are no less inundated with children, and their energy is no less infectious for all those who pass through it.

Such is the potency of this energy that occurrences that most would deem odd or questionable on another night are disregarded as ‘normal for Halloween’ by those who catch sight of them. However shocking or surprising, the evening and the occasion allow for most individuals to explain away these oddities as predictable—to a point, of course.

Amongst those who benefit from this energy, none are more prolific than Raven of the Teen Titans. Through it, she acquired the freedom to take the child in her care out for a session of trick-or-treating without making a spectacle of herself, and also obtained license to ‘present’ as someone other than who she was.

Reserved and indifferent by nature, embracing these freedoms and actively utilizing them were not activities that she sought out by choice. When first she was asked by her ward to accompany him trick-or-treating whilst in costume, her intention was to flatly refuse him. While not unused to presenting herself in public, the idea of doing so for the sake of something so ‘purposeless’ and ‘inaccurate’ as Halloween annoyed her just enough to validate rejecting it outright.

Per usual, though, the frigid solidity of her rejection was easily melted by Nico’s persistence. Worn down by his presentation of a costume set prepared just for the two of them and repeated instances of the word “Please” throughout the week leading up to the event, she began to view the event as a necessary evil for keeping the boy that she cared for happy.

With the inch that he acquired, Nico fashioned for himself a mile that no other child could. After informing Raven (against her will) as to the character she was dressing up as, he produced choreographed instructions for a ‘scare’ routine that the two of them could perform to earn extra candy on their stops.

Childish as his motivation appeared at the time, the arrival of Halloween framed his efforts as something worthwhile. Only an hour or so into the time that Raven had promised him, the satchel slung around his shoulder already sat filled to the brim with ‘prizes’ earned throughout the night.

For as much as she disagreed with the contents of his routine, Raven found herself far too exasperated with the process to properly protest about it. Instead opting to fall back on the same freedoms she had intended to reject, she proceeded hand-in-hand with Nico throughout the neighborhood in hopes that the time she had promised him would somehow elapse faster.

No part of her believed that it actually would, of course—

But this couldn’t stop her from hoping.

“Wanna try that house over there next? It looks like not a lot of people are stopping in front of it, so maybe that means they have more candy!”

Following a brief tug of Nico’s right hand against her left, Raven’s latest stint of bleak daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of his voice. First turning her gaze down towards the boy’s face, she afterwards raised it in the direction of the house he had gestured towards.

Behind a brief glance at it, she exhaled, and resumed staring down at him after a short roll of her eyes.

“You know there’s no difference, right? You could pick any of these houses and they’d probably give you the same amount of candy.” she began, listlessly. “It doesn’t matter to me, though. If that one interests you, be my guest. Just don’t start complaining when I tell you we’re out of time.”

Months acclimated to Raven’s sullen disposition, Nico understood her somber retort as her stating “Sure, that’s fine” in her own ‘special’ way. Still, he took her warning to heart; Halloween only had so many hours in it, and given the time frame that she had promised him, making the most out of every house that they visited was of the utmost importance.

This in mind, he took off. Pulling Raven behind him by her left hand, he briskly pattered across the vacant road to their left onto the stretch of sidewalk adjacent to it in pursuit of his chosen house’s doorstep.

Where decorations were concerned, the townhouse was among the most ‘miss-able’ that the street had to offer. To either side of the three-step walkway leading up to its front door were bushes adorned by faux spider web and an assortment of carved pumpkins with candles illuminating their interiors. Pedestrian right down to its finishing touches, Nico did not even notice the plastic skeleton hung along the center of the door until he began knocking his fist against a stretch of surface directly beside it.

Optimistic to a fault, these things did not change his expectations for the house. As soon as he was finished knocked, he descended from its doorstep alongside Raven and pushed a smile across his face.

Given a glance at him at that moment, one would be tempted to assume that the process of trick-or-treating actually meant more to him than its ‘returns’.

Those who assumed as much would be correct…

Albeit for a very atypical set of reasons.

**“Coming!!”**

After the exclamation from behind the door, sounds of stirring began bleeding from the townhouse’s doorframe. Hours into their trick-or-treating routine, Nico and Raven took this as their que to brace themselves for the appearance of the noises’ source out from behind it.

When it did, they responded accordingly. In sequence, Raven bent her knees just slightly to level her height with Nico’s, and took up a standing position in front of him. Once placed, Nico wrapped his left arm around the face of her neck to create a noose for it between his forearm and bicep, then jabbed the index and middle fingers of his right hand into the upper right corner of her mouth.

Straight after hooking the tips of these fingers into a perverse presentation of Raven’s maw, he spoke out just as any other child would’ve.

“Trick-or-treat! May we have some candy?” Nico started, warmly. “It looked like you guys probably had lots, so I wanted to come and see!”

Silenced by the display at their doorstep, the man and woman that had appeared behind the door required several seconds to accept what it was they were laying eyes on. Initially perturbed, they swiftly normalized the situation by concluding that the child and young woman ahead of them were characters in costume.

With this understanding, the adult woman from behind the door began acting naturally.

“Of course, you may, sweetheart! You two deserve it for coming up with such impressive costumes!” she began, warmly. “If you don’t mind my asking, who are you dressed up as? We’ve seen a lot of costumes tonight, but I think you’re the first two to look like this.”

“Knowing me, I’ll probably forget once the night is over, but it’s always nice to know what appeals to kids these days.”

Having entertained this question several times throughout the night thus far, neither Nico nor Raven displayed the slightest bit of hesitation in answering it. Completely detached from the effort itself, Raven waited for Nico to release her neck and mouth, then pushed herself back upright to properly present her frame (with the exception of a disinterested bending of her gaze away from the couple that constituted their audience).

After releasing his hands from their domineering manipulation of Raven’s body, Nico immediately put them to use alongside his voice in answering the question.

Yet again, the manner in which he did so belied an abnormal amount of pride. This time, however, ‘why’ was much less ambiguous. Of all the things that one could expect on Halloween night, a child proud of their costume was almost always among the foremost.

“I’m glad you asked!” he chirped. “As you might have guessed from my slightly-exposed chest tattoo thing, the unbuttoned short-sleeve school dress shirt I am wearing, and the muscles on my stomach, I’m dressed up as an “adult male with abusive sexual predilections” from an Asanagi doujinshi!”

“He draws these cool comics on the internet, but it’s okay if you don’t know who that is.”

Indifferent as to whether or not his two-person audience gained anything from his explanation, Nico subsequently raised his left hand up towards Raven’s front as if to display her.

Once set, the smile on his face grew even wider.

“Raven here is a “voluptuous young woman with degenerate sexual tendencies who is also destined for domestication” also from an Asanagi doujinshi.” he continued. “As you can see, her skin is very moist and sweaty, and there are bruises spread out around her abdominals around the area where her uterus is. This is because in Asanagi doujins, there’s this thing called…”

At around this point within Nico’s explanation, the couple began deriving more information about Raven’s appearance from their eyes than they could with their ears. Contextually, his words still supplemented their understanding of what they were looking at—just not as much as the reality of her features did.

To the boy’s side stood a young woman with ghost-grey skin smeared with sweat, a neck visibly bruised from what appeared to be two-handed strangulations, and numerous other features that alluded to her having recently engaged in some form of aggressive sexual conduct. Girlish facial features dulled by a decidedly disinterested expression and northwestern purple hair somehow spared from the perverse ‘muddling’ visible in the rest of her body, the primary air exuded by her appearance was one balanced between outright degeneracy and ingenious costume design.

Relative to the norms established by young adult women intent on enjoying a ‘worthwhile’ Halloween, her costume was actually quite typical. Consisting of a too-short school uniform blouse that teased over half of her abdominals’ length beneath its endpoint, a delft blue skirt whose coloration matched the white striped sleeve-ends and lapels of her blouse whilst teasing the puffy beginnings of her thighs, and white thigh-socks typical of more antiquated uniform sets, the garments together constituted the exact sort of blatantly borderline appeal that attracted young women throughout Halloween.

If not for the assets that swelled and stretched them, it may well have become forgettable. Unbound underneath the blouse of Raven’s uniform were H-cup breasts fat enough and perky enough to push the lower hem of her uniform out of contact with her midsection. Both sized and shaped as morbidly-obese teardrops loaded with grope-able plush, yet immune to the sort of sloping and sagging that could be expected of similarly-sized mounds, their ‘tasteful’ bloating of her blouse was accented by points of perversion that were not very difficult to find. Per the extent of their protrusion away from her chest and their undersides’ settlement against her upper abdominals, the lower hem of her blouse was made to appear as a ‘skirt’ want to sway and flutter with each step that she took. Similarly, the extent to which their fronts pushed out against her blouse’s fabric allowed the eye to make out the slightest erect protrusion of her nipples from underneath them.

While far more tasteful with regard to her height, the scale of her hips and the width of her thighs offered obscenities all their own. More curvaceous and squishy than could be expected of a similarly-petite young woman, the fringes of her hips offered a meaty, tone-backed softness that only made their modest width more impressive. Though the majority of the curvature that bridged the regions in towards her groin was hidden by the tantalizingly-short fabric of her skirt, its absence rendered the overall presentation of her waist as far more suggestive.

Conversely, her thighs benefitted most where they were uncovered. Snugly covered by meat-bloated sock fabric up to a height just above her knees, the limbs’ ‘appeal points’ were the fluid mixtures smeared across them. Moist with sweat at their front faces and caked with innumerable strands of female lubrication and a chunked, mildly-discolored semen at their inner sides, the mild gap that separated them from one another was all that stood between them and the creation of a greasy sandwich of fluid and flesh with both limbs. Through this, the modesty earned from their coverage was firmly counteracted by evidence that suggested their owner to be a shameless degenerate.

Interestingly, neither the man nor the woman who laid eyes on her deemed her as such after catching sight of these things. In the same way that their eyes glossed over the impact-shaped bruises clustered near the core of her midsection and the blood smears dragged across her upper lip, the two of them were perfectly happy to regard the sexual fluids draining down from her crotch as a kind of ‘special effect’ unique to her character.

Taken alongside the quality of the costume that she was wearing and the enthusiasm with which the little boy beside her was explaining it, this seemed far more likely than the alternative—this being that Raven of the Teen Titans was in fact a degenerate pedophile.

Upon accepting this, seeking out further confirmation for their newfound belief became their primary priority. In search of it, they near simultaneously turned to the one ‘source’ capable of providing them with this in spades:

The costumed boy prattling on ahead of them.

“…neurodegenerative orgasms. Yup, that’s about it!” Nico finished, nodding.

“Hopefully that helps, but you’d probably have to look up a bunch of stuff on the internet to really get it. All that really matters is that her costume is kinda more accurate than mine, haha.”

Stunned to find that they had apparently squandered their opportunity by tuning the youth out, both adults were forced to break company in their search for confirmation.

Milder by nature, the woman displayed her hand first.

“W-Well, isn’t that something! Thank you for explaining all of that…” she exhaled. “A-Anyway, let’s get you some candy—you’ve probably got a long night ahead of you ri—”

“But what about that is supposed to be scary, kiddo? It just looks like the two of you are off to school to me.”

Interrupted in the midst of her best attempt at shooing the pair away, the woman immediately directed a fearful gaze at her husband. Regrettably, the signage of her gaze fell into the corner of his eye far too late for it to alter his course of action.

“Hey, that’s just me though. You can still have your candy of course, but if you give us a little scare with those costumes, I might have something extra for a hardworking trick-or-treater and his…adult friend.” he continued.

“Sound like a deal?”

Despite Nico being the one who had been addressed by the man, Raven was the first between them to respond to him. Tragically (depending on one’s perspective), the manner in which she did so belied the importance of the juncture that the man had pushed them to.

Unless one knew how to read between the lines of her behavior, understanding this importance was likely to become impossible for them.

“I’d take that back, if I were you.” she began, tone firm yet no more ‘interested’ than it had been at any other point throughout the night. “He’s taking all of this a lot more seriously than he should, so you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Not that I care, but still.”

Either incapable of, or unwilling to simply take Raven’s word on the subject, the man disregarded her warning with a furrowing of his brow. When it became apparent that she had no intention of explaining her meaning, he returned his line of sight down towards Nico in expectation of his answer.

Of his transitions, this one was by far his most timely. Right as his eyes met Nico’s, so too did he learn the boy’s answer.

“Seems like a lot of people are asking about that today…” he began, wistfully. “Oh well. Good thing we practiced, huh Raven?”

No sooner did these words leave the boy’s lips did his left fist find a bruised patch of flesh at Raven’s abdominals. Behind a rotation of his frame on his left heel, he stepped into a lunge towards her midsection with his left arm cocked backwards and his frame steeled for impact.

Intent on supplementing his blow, the depression of his knuckles into her flesh saw the youth produce a downward-angled curve of his wrist, and an intentional depression of the skin-wrapped bone into the abdominal flesh directly above Raven’s uterus.

Stimulated in a manner that her body did not know how to properly endure, this impact forced Raven to divert all of her energy into remaining upright. Whilst struggling with this, a spattered explosion of cuntsyrup from her crotch burst out into a prolonged expulsion against the ground, and a needy throbbing only recently quieted flared back to life within her uterus.

Fists balled and frame trembling, experience became her only recourse for several agonizing seconds. Beyond this point, however, the intensity of her stimulation died down to an extent that allowed her to turn her freshly sweat-peppered visage towards the man responsible for her plight.

At the sight of him, she neither scowled nor squealed—

She simply exhaled.

“T-Told you, idiot.”

Now far too ‘deep’ into Nico’s latest candy-collecting routine, Raven moved from her deadpan delivery onto further preparation for the fright she and her ward would soon be delivering.

As it turned out, the only preparation that she required was a trademarked roll of her eyes and the passage of another annoyed exhalation between her glossed lips. On completion of these things, she passed a final knowing glance towards the couple ahead of her before turning away from them to face the boy at her side. This done, she listlessly dropped herself down to her knees, and finally laid herself out back-first across the stretch of sidewalk directly behind her.

Once planted, she accelerated her ‘end’ of the display just as she had practiced. After bending her legs at the knee, she spread her thighs far enough away from one another to expose the semen-plastered puffiness of her outerlips to anyone (and everyone) who cared to look at it. Facially unbothered by the fact that her doing so coaxed a heady blurt of greyish-white semen from out of her vaginal canal, she continued to drag the limbs apart until she felt that she had exposed her crotch to an extent that ‘matched’ the bruise-peppered state of her midsection.

Satisfaction with her efforts did not see her gaze turned upward for approval. In accordance with the routine that she had practiced, she raised her right hand up to an impression against the face of her neck, then pushed her left up to a hover just above her line of sight.

Then, she began to read.

“‘I am just a repressed, social-dropout meat toilet who would rather get fucked so hard her brain cells die than continue living normally…’” eyes focused on the lines scribbled across the face of her palm, Raven listlessly recited their contents in a tone of voice that suggested complete detachment from them. “‘Please choke me while you destroy my cunt so that I don’t have to use my brain anymore. I wanna become an auti…”

Mid-sentence, the occurrence of a misspelled word in one of her lines drew her eyes into a mild squint, and reminded her of the fact that she had yet to bring up the error to Nico. Whereas she could have raised the subject there and then, a mixture of indifferent pragmatism and mild affection suggested that she exhale and continue onward instead.

Behind a shake of her head, she did exactly this.

“‘I wanna become an autistic onahole that you can use up, destroy, and replace. Please hurry up and fuck my cunt into mush’.” she continued.

“‘O-negai’.”

Finally finished with the mandates of her character, Raven dropped her left hand, and at last shifted her gaze up towards Nico’s face. However, it was no longer where she expected it to be. Straight after turning her gaze away from her hand, she found the boy’s features hovering directly above her own.

No time was allotted for her to be surprised by this. The moment her gaze met his own, a familiar, canal-stinging warmth was driven through her semen-basted cunt, and a pair of child-sized hands were driven down into a cutting compression of her windpipe.

Responsible for both, Nico parted his lips to begin delivering lines of his own.

“‘Female livestock sure is getting smarter! She can even state all of the disgusting things that she wants while cockjuice drools out of her cunt!’” utterances delivered with far more conviction; the sole ‘betrayal’ of the role that Nico had assumed rested in the playful grin spread across his face. “ ‘I’ll go ahead and masturbate with you, then! If you die, I’m sure someone on the street could use a retarded husk to clog with their semen before it ends up in a dumpster! Ha-ha-ha!”

Like Raven before him, the completion of his lines saw Nico continue acting as the character that he had dressed up as. Having burrowed the monstrously-unruly bloat of his cock into Raven’s cunt down to a cervix depressing hilt only seconds prior, this action amounted to a sharp outward wrench of his crotch, and an immediate intensification of his palms’ compression of her windpipe. Together, these things unholstered a rough 1/4th of his 13-inch endowment out of her cunt’s embrace behind innumerable sputters of arousal warmed cuntsyrup against his crotch, and intensified the oxygen-deprived euphoria that his hands had pushed into Raven’s brain.

‘Started’, he built on these motions as soon as they were completed. Following another ruthless, stamping-plunge that skewered his cock through Raven’s depths until both its length and girth could be perceived across her midsection, he dipped his chest down towards her own just slightly to intensify the older girl’s suffocation. Equally elated and motivated by the gooey strangulation he pressed across his cock throughout, he used the pleasure that he earned as a springboard for the delivery of one hooked, weight-backed plunge of his member after another. Effortlessly rubber-banding his crotch through either impression or retraction, the passage of several seconds was all that he required to subject Raven’s squirting, semen-greased folds to yet another selfish gutting. All the while, the force that he generated with the musculature of his forearms—one sufficient to tease the occasional vein through his skin—ensured that every gut-swelling plunge he managed (and everything attached to it) would be felt by Raven at its most obscene. So said the instincts that Nico had developed on the subject and the needy suckling of her folds against his cock.

As could be expected of a child, what Nico imagined to be the case was only partly accurate. If taken aback by the sensation of nearly a foot of turgid, forearm-dense cockmeat being driven through her over-fucked folds and further addled by a sudden loss of oxygen for her brain, Raven was not quite debilitated by the experience. Well used to the sensation of her brain cells dying whilst the meat of her womanhood was blended and pummeled like a gummy springboard, the combination of these pleasures instead served as a reminder for her to ‘bounce back’ sooner rather than later.

If the displays that the two of them had produced throughout their last few hours trick-or-treating were to be taken as a form of standard, laying on her back whilst her bruised abdominals were repeatedly tented by Nico’s cock would not be sufficient to earn the two of them additional candy from their latest stop.

This in mind, she reigned herself in. Drawing her lips from out of the drooling ‘o’ shape they had formed in response to her fucking and peeling her eyes from their roll towards the peak of her sockets, she smoothly reassumed all of her earlier indifference whilst the pace of Nico’s thrusts continued to accelerate.

As soon as she felt herself again, her acting continued—this time without the aid of lines hastily scribbled across her palm.

“‘Buhi-buhi-buhi. I am a stupid, domesticated onahole designed for little boys to spew their cockjuice into.” without a single stutter or inflection, Raven addressed Nico with additional dialogue supposedly ‘attached’ to her character. “‘Violate my cunt more. Make my retarded insides slobber more on your cock until the pleasure ruins my brain. I might pass out if you squeeze my neck so hard, but that’s okay’.”

“‘Cocksleeves like me are meant to be bloated with cum and thrown away’.”

“Or whatever.”

The quality of these utterances represented Raven at their utmost. Delivered flatly and without any emotion, the only thing about them that alluded to what she was actually experiencing was the sharply-pitched ‘strain’ imposed by the compression of her windpipe.

By presenting as unbothered, Raven hoped to distract those around her (and herself) from the fact that shew wasn’t. Thus far, her stifled oxygen intake had swallowed her psyche into a disarming euphoria made heavier each time Nico’s vascularly-studded cock was plunged through her folds. Whilst her grey matter was ravaged by overstimulation and destruction, her innards created catharsis for it with the repeated discharge of thin, bubble-infused threads of saliva across the lower half of her jaw, and soon enough, the release of a single weighty thread of blood down from her right nostril.

Without this release, what her cunt endured may well have resulted in her squealing her canned lines as opposed to calmly uttering them. In spite of the experience she had amassed in facilitating Nico’s feverish masturbation sessions with her cunt, his simple, back-and-forth spiking of cockmeat through her folds had rendered her fattened lower lips as the entranceway to a gushing sinkhole of flesh and sludge. Over time, the 3-4 inches that he rifled back and forth through her cunt were increased to a gutting 5-6; a difference that she compared to the one separating ‘tapping’ from ‘violently beating’. As a result, the already-nauseating stimulation produced as Nico’s vein-studded member forced her inner walls apart and molested their exterior with its throbbing was ‘complimented’ by the delivery of dizzying punches against her cervix.

With hardly a second between their delivery, these punches coaxed her cervix into submission within minutes. Pre-greased with remnants of Nico’s last orgasm, the blows turned the button’s pliant meat into a massive erogenous zone more sensitive than any stretch of bulbous cuntmeat within her. As well, when its exterior was not smothered underneath the weight of Nico’s glans or the vehement squirming of the semen smeared against it, the sputter-laden outward wrenches of his shaft subjected her to fits of internal longing that only another abdominal-fattening plunge could soothe.

Subjected to such consistent abuse, bleeding from her brain and drooling from her mouth could be understood as ‘necessities’ for her body’s continued function. To a point, the pressurized spurts of cuntsyrup repeatedly discharged from her cunt and the affectionate clamoring of her quivering vaginal canal were as well—even if she refused to admit as much to herself.

Of course, she did anyway. Whilst her body sought out every avenue for release that it could—efforts that incidentally culminated in her being fast-tracked towards a degenerative orgasm—Raven clung to her façade as she always did:

Effortfully, and to her detriment.

“’Oh-noooo, you’re fucking my brain to death. Your cock is beating up my insides so badly it’s destroying my retarded pig brain.” speaking into defiance of the perverse blend of slapping and squelching noises produced by their sex, Raven calmly addressed Nico for a second time in spite of the fact that she didn’t have to.

Behind her first utterance, she wiped the blood drooling across her upper lip into a smear, then continued just in time for a second to begin drooling out of her left.

“‘Please cum. Kill my brain with your sperm. Let it be the latest thing I feel. I want to die as I feel your cockjuice squirming inside my womb again ♥.’”

“…”

“In case my meaning wasn’t clear, that was me asking you to hurry the fuck up so we can get your candy and move on to the next house.” she added. “Halloween is only one night. You want more candy—”

“D-Don’t yuu **uhhh** ~???”

To her question, Raven received an answer potent enough to draw her throat into a coo, and her innards into their tautest constriction of Nico’s cock yet. Abruptly, a cutting acceleration of Nico’s thrusts began subjecting her inner walls to a phallic churning very different from the boy’s norm. If only for a few seconds, these thrusts forced her to entertain the possibility that he might actually stir and stimulate the meat of her folds into mush. Thoughts slurred by the intensified slurping and splattering noises produced by their sex and innards reduced to a state of perpetual squirting and convulsion, finishing her utterance as intended became impossible for her.

Incidentally, these increases had the exact opposite effect on the boy responsible for them. Not only did the impression of Nico’s palms against her reddened windpipe grow deeper for each piston-speed spike he delivered, but his tongue also became looser.

At face value, it almost sounded as though he had been motivated by it.

“‘Well, I guess I shouldn’t expect any better from a domesticated animal like you!’” he began, delivery now slightly breathier than before. “‘Ha-ha-ha! Take all my cockjuice straight into your womb! Experience fertilization until it rots your pig brain from the inside out you dumb meat-toilet!’”

“HNNGH!”

As quickly as his sharpened thrusting chain began, so too did it end. Behind a final stomach-swelling impression of his cock down through Raven’s folds—an impact weighty enough to make its cessation of the *SPLORTS* and *PLAPPS!* induced by his thrusts seemed timely—Nico abandoned his salvo in favor of another activity:

Emptying his balls into the squirming sleeve of cuntflesh surrounding his member.

***BLORT-SCHLRSH!***

***PLRSH!***

***PLRSH!***

***PLRSH!***

Such were the noises produced throughout the initial seconds of the boy’s release. Immediately after his glans cleared the inches of pudgy canal-lining that separated it from Raven’s cervix, an eruption of freshly-wadded semen reintroduced her depths to the disgusting quality of his reproductive fluid. Released as a monumental flourish as opposed to a series of strands or languid wads, the dingy, greyish-yellow-white sludge burst through her dilated babybutton’s exterior directly into her womb. Propelled up into a mushroom-cloud shaped splatter that doused each of the organ’s walls alongside its ceiling, its delivery laid a wadded foundation within the partly-drenched organ that could have constituted the entirety of a normal male’s orgasm.

Compared to the semen that comprised it, the obscene volume of this burst was made to seem unimpressive. Presented as an adhesive semi-solid want to run as a tar accented by melted cheese, the greyish-white sludge owned a virility that could be confirmed by both sight and touch. In spite of its weight, and to a greater extent, its propensity to clog anything that it was crammed into, a massive eruption of the substance was funneled through Nico’s length directly into her uterus.

Heralded by its entry were the release of more ‘conventional’ discharges on a second by second basis. For every digestive gurgle that rumbled through Raven’s mildly cock-bloated midsection, heady strands of Nico’s semen were blasted through her uterus up into repulsive smears against the foundation made at its roof. Within the release of three of these strands, the amount of semen packed against the region resulted in a mudslide-like run off sliding from the organ’s roof down against its floor.

It was at this moment that Nico’s release became ‘real’ to Raven. Up until this point, the dousing of her babymaker with yet more semen and the renewed sensation of overfed reproductive tadpoles worming their way towards her fallopian tubes had disarmed her in the same way that her penetration had. Whilst her mind was not ‘rotted’ by the sensation in the manner that she had proclaimed, something within her grey matter was in fact degraded by its significance. As a result, her eyelids were drawn just slightly closer to shutting, and her eyes again rolled upwards towards an orgasmic ‘point’ at the peak of their sockets.

Overall, however, nothing spoke to the subject of her condition more clearly than the compressed burst of cuntsyrup that was blasted out against Nico’s crotch moments later. Smothered yet heady, the clear slime’s discharge successfully drenched the boy’s sweat-plastered midsection whilst at the same time pitting a number of muted hissing noises into competition with the fleshy gulping produced at her midsection.

Appropriately, it also induced only the second genuine utterance to come from Raven’s mouth throughout the entirety of her seeding.

Her dedication to the character she was portraying hadn’t changed in the slightest—she simply couldn’t hold onto it whilst such destructive stimulation coursed through her midsection.

“F-Fucking hate you s-so muuuuchhhh…♥” she seethed, words drawing her nosebleed further down across her upper lip. “Y-You’re b-barely 4 fucking feet t-tall. S-Stop eating so m-much shit and fattening m-my womb with these loads, you dipshit. My c-costume’s gonna look like shit w-when we get to the next house…”

“I-I’m ser—HIGHHH~♥—rious. K-Knock it off or I’m just gonna take you home a-after this, got it?”

Bent between genuine admonishments and the orgasmic groaning that her position demanded of her, Raven with these outbursts stated her case to the trick-or-treater in the midst of warping her. Well aware of her inability to stop him outright, the very best that she could muster was an attempt at utilizing something he wanted to guide his action.

Very quickly did it become apparent that there wasn’t anything that he wanted more than to properly empty himself within her cunt. For a full half minute after her admonishment, his crotch remained pressed up against her own, and his cocktip continued to vomit obese semen strands into the compressed pond of muck that had taken shape within her uterus.

Ultimately, a softball-sized bloating of the organ was required for him to deem his work complete. After pumping enough cum within her to facilitate this, he released her neck, replaced the positioning of his hands, and even began drawing his cock and crotch out of contact with her folds.

These things were not without their own purposes, however. Rather than drawing his right hand away from Raven entirely, he plunged his index and middle fingers into the right side of her mouth and forcibly hooked it open once more. Similarly, rather than cleanly dragging himself out of her cunt, he kept his progression slow enough for the dregs of his release to jet out repeatedly against the depths of her vaginal canal. Through this, the compilation of his overfed strands against one another presented the depths of her cunt as an abyss clogged with semen near to its mouth when at his cock popped out from the frayed, gelatinously-fattened face of her cunt.

This done, he again turned his gaze up to the pair of onlookers posted several feet ahead of them.

“Tadahhh! Pretty scary, right?” he chirped happily. “I dunno about Raven, but I think that performance was deserving of lots of candy!”

“What did you guys think?”

Initially, neither the man nor the woman acknowledged Nico’s address with so much as a glance. Both far more focused on the young woman beneath him, her condition destroyed all of the illusions they had clung to regarding what they had seen, and bade them to embrace the truth at any cost.

The first to do so was the man.

“Just take the bowl and get the fuck off my property.”

He was also the last.


End file.
